friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Terrain Is Magic
By Terrarian Pony Summary: So yeah, a little filly, named Terra, in the great land of Terraria, goes a great adventure with new friends, getting her cutie mark, getting into monster fights, and clearing dungeons, soon discovering the full magic of Terrain. Author's note: Hello all my fellow Terrarian ponies, I've got something to say. First of all, I've decided to use some of the backround characters from the series, such as Berry Punch, or Minuette, and maybe just a few of the more familiar characters from the series, such as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, only, I don't think I'm call them the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I might, but I think I may I'm gonna call them something else. Can't make any promises though. Sorry. My Little Pony: Terrain is Magic-part 1 Story: Terra Redwind woke up, and strecthed her hooves out in front of her. A white filly, with a purple mane that wrapped around her leg, big green eyes, and a flamming green sword as a cutie mark. She hopped from her bed, and onto her night stand to look out the window. She smiled as she looked out at the zomponies, and the skeleponies burning in the daylight, the creepers and endermares going into hiding, and the spiders becoming nuetral. Demon eyes no longer dwelled in the sky, and the green slimes were coming out to play. Terra opened her window, taking in a deep breathe, and letting it out with a sigh of bliss. She crossed her hooves in front of her, and lay her head down on them, smiling. Terra:" If only the beautiful land of Terraria were this peaceful at night." The filly was turning 10 today. She couldn't wait to see the birthday party her mother had planned for her. She left her window, and trotted downstairs to her mother's bakery to see her mother baking pancakes. The mare was a white unicorn, with a green dyed mane, and a bowl of banana split ice cream as a cutie mark. Her name was Caramel Redwind, and she would do anything for Terra. Terra stood up on her hind hooves to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. The older mare scruffed Terra's mane. Caramel:" Good morning, my birthday filly. Have a nice dream?" Terra smiled and nodded. Terra:" Yup! I can't wait to see what you have planned for my party!" Caramel flipped a pancake in the air, and caught it with the pan she was levitating with her magic. She smiled down at the filly. Caramel:" You're going to love it, I'm sure." Terra:" You're the best mommy in the world! It doesn't have to be a great party, as long as there is cake." Terra licked her lips at the mention of cake. Caramel chuckled. Then tilted her head. Caramel:" Aren't you forgetting something?" Terra looked confused. Terra:" Something?" She then felt her forehead, and realized she forgot to wear her horn. Terra:" I forgot my horn!" She ran back upstairs to go and get it. Terra had a very uncommon disorder called "Half Unicorn Disorder". Half Unicorn Disorder is both beneficial, and non-benificail. It meant that the pony barring the disorder was only half unicorn, and half earth pony, and the horn could be removed. If somepony has this disorder, they are extremely tough, weather the horn is being worn or not. The pony can only use unicorn magic if they are wearing the horn. However, if the pony removes the horn, the magic gets pushed back into the horn, but the pony becomes physically stronger. The only problem is, the horn will have a habit of falling off on it's own, at the most convenient times, therefore, doing things with hooves is much easier without the worry. Terra looked all over her room, but couldn't find her horn. Then she remembered she kept it safe inside of her desk, so it doesn't fall off while she sleeps. She places her horn atop her head, and heads back down for breakfast. Terra:" Mmm! The pancakes are yummy, mommy!" Caramel:" Well I'm glad you like them, would you like another?" Terra:" Yes, please!" After she was full, all five of Terra's friends came into the bakery. One of the was a white pegasus filly, with a long, messy blue mane, and red eyes. Her name was Crimley Rain. She wore a spectre hoodie over her head all the time whenever she was outside, even if it was super hot, she would never take it off. She never explained why though. Her friends had asked before, but she just simply said she liked it because it made her look ghosty, which sounded true enough. Her friends were always still suspicious though. Another friend was a yellow coated earth pony filly, with a green mane, blue eyes, and a microphone for a cutie mark. Her name was Lullaby Sing. Everypony she knows tells her she has a beautiful voice, and that she should sing on a stage, but she claims to be a moderately shy filly, and can't sing in front of huge crowds, only small ones. She loves to dress up though. Making absolute sure that she looks pretty is very important to her. Another friend is a red earth pony colt, with a firey orange mane, and blue eyes. His name is Flame Runner, and he's a great athlete. Another one is a blue pegasus colt, with a purple mane, and a hoofball for a cutie mark. His name is Sky Kicker, and he likes to practice pegasus hoofball so he could someday be on the Terrainville hoofball team. Last friend is a purple, crystal peagasus filly, with a pale-green mane, and a diamond sword for a cutie mark. Her name is Gem Cutter, and she loves to tinker with gem materials, and make useful things or vanity items with them. When a pony is born inside of a hollow biome, like Gem Cutter was, they permanently become a crystal pony. Gem Cutter became an orphan, after she ran away from her home town. She ran because her mother and father had turned psyco, and raped her. She was traumatized for life, but she things became better for her when she met her friends, and they always helped her get through life. Terra trotted out of the kitchen, and into the eating area of the bakery to her five friends, who were all gathering on one six-seat circle table. They all waved at her, and said their hellos. Terra:" Hey everypony!" Crimley:" Happy 10th birthday Terra." Sky:" Yeah, Happy Birthday! I can't wait for your party!" Lullaby:" Neither can I!" Flame:" I hope your mom's cake is going to be as good as the one on my birthday. If not, even better." Gem:" Oh, I just can't wait! Open my present to you! I really wanna see your face when you open it!" Terra:" I think presents can wait. I'm just really happy to see you all here today." Everypony started chatting, and getting along, until Brute, a mean bully colt, walked into the shop. He walked to the counter, and purposely knocked a glass plate of cherry pie on the floor. The plate shattered, and the pie made a sticky cherry mess on the floor. Terra:" Hey!" Brute:" Oops! I'm so clumsy! Looks like you're gonna have to clean up after me, momma's little baker." Terra's expression grew furious. Brute had always come in here randomly, and started making a mess in the shop. Terra:" Moooom! That bully colt is back, and he's messing things up on purpose again!" Caramel came into the room, and she looked angrily at the teen colt who was now holding a frosting dispenser in his mouth. Brute:" Oh, hello Ms. Redwind, it's ice to see you again." He squirted frosting all over her face, and she angrily snatched the frosting dispenser using her magic. Caramel:" First of all, this is frosting, not icing! Secondly, GET OUT!!!" She levitated the teen by his tail, and flung him out the door. Caramel:" And stop making a mess in my bakery, or the next time it happens, you're going to either pay for what you broke, or you'll be washing dishes!" Caramel slammed the door shut, and turned to see Terra already cleaning up the mess. Terra:" It's ok mommy, I'll clean it up." Caramel smiled at the sight of her filly being so helpful. Caramel:" Thank you sweety, you're such a great helper around here. After your done, you and your friends can some Terra cakes I just finished making." Lullaby's face lit up with glee. Lullaby:" Yum! Your mother's Terra cakes are the best thing in the world!" Terra:" Hey mom, do you think you can make me a birthday cake made out of your delicious Terra cakes?" Caramel:" Anything for you dear." Caramel's Terra cakes were regular brownies, with light green frosting on top, and a tree-shaped cookie on top of the forsting. She named them after her own daughter. Terra loved them so much, it became her and her friend's favorite treat, and everypony else's who came to eat here. After Terra finished cleaning up the mess, her and her friends went into the kitchen to eat some Terra cakes. Meanwhile, in a castle fortress made of soul sand and nether brick blocks, some very bad ponies called "Wither's Order" were plotting a scheme to attack Terrainville. One of them was a large grey unicorn mare, with black metal armor, and black cybernetic wings. Her name was Blackwater, but her title forces her ponies to refere to her as "Withercorn". When a Wither's Order pony is given the title of Withercorn, it means they have been given the rank of top General, which means they control an entire squad of Wither's Order ponies. Everypony else wore either regular black or blue metal armor, to symbolize that they worship the Wither. The Wither, is a giant coal-colored living skeleton of an alicorn, with three heads, who destroys everthing in her path. General Blackwater chose to be given cybernetic wings as an enhancement. Blackwater:" Everypony listen up, 'cause this is important. If we want to take Terrainville, than we're going to need as many troops as possible. The attack is three days, so we ha e enough time to plan this out straight." She pointed a hoof at a couple of marks on a map of Terrainville. Blackwater:" Group A is going take position in the south. Group B, the north. Group C will be closing in on the other sides, so choose a side C teamers. Group D will be staying along the boarder, firing TNT cannons. Any questions?" Once it was confirmed that there were no questions, she nodded. Blackwater:" Good, now there is rumor of a gang of psychos attacking there tommorrow. If this is true, we'll have a better chance, weather the psychos win or lose, but just in case, train and be prepared until then. Dismissed." Psychos are really bad ponies, who wear leather armor with metal spikes, and are usually insane. They usually like to decorate their forts with pony heads on pikes, barbed wire, and blood and guts. They crave the death of other ponies and zebras, and only capture if they want to enslave a pony, or rape them. Only a few of them are barely sane at all, and they enjoy the suffering of other ponies. A lot of psycho gangs have even gone to the extremes of canniblism, and are basically no different than a zompony, except for faster, and usually more resiliant. Back in the Terrainville bakery, Terra and her friends were stuffing their faces in Terra cakes. Terra belched, and blushed a hot pink as she covered her mouth, looking away in embarrassment. Terra:" Excuse me." Gem:" You don't have to act all embarrassed in front of us, Terra. We're your friends." Everypony giggled at foul sound that came from Terra's muzzle. Terra enjoyed a laugh, as well. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)